Love is Fleeting
by Sexykill69
Summary: Love story. AmericaxRussia. America has fallen for Russia, of course he can't tell him, but let's see if fate decides otherwise.  Hints of Hurt/Comfort in later chapters. Rated M for masturbation and sex in later chapters


He wished he could just forget. He didn't want to remember the feel of his hand. Or the way his hair fell. He didn't want to swayed by every tiny thing that man did.

Why? What was the reason he couldn't forget?

Was it because of their false ties of 'friendship' the new age had forced upon them?

Or was it because the other seemed to be able to smile at him so easily?

It still burned to look at him. Yet he was forced to endure it, his stubborn attitude would never let him shy away from the man. He had to be friendly, he had to be bigger the nation, he couldn't let the other beat him. He was America, damn it!

He could do anything and help anyone...Anyone but himself.

America sat in his bathtub, glaring at his other half. A few thoughts was all it took to get him half erect. He didn't want to touch his traitorous member, the little fella' didn't deserve to be relieved. Nevertheless he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when he began to wash himself. 'Yes, that's it' he thought, 'I'm just washing myself'. He began to think of the older man, how he might fondle him, or the way he would press himself up against America. Suddenly, with the thought of hot breath on his ear, his hand was not enough. He imagined his beautiful companion naked, next to him and just as erect as himself. He pretended they would kiss, and grind into each wanting more. And then he would plunge himself into America after telling him how much he loved him.

His heart shook in his chest, It burned so badly, yet not even this would help. It didn't even feel good anymore, it just felt lonely. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to be in his arms, he wanted the other to whisper into his ear. His chest hurt.

But he ignored the aching in his chest, and begrudgingly took out the atrocious toy he had bought himself. With a little lubrication it would snuggly fit inside him. He positioned himself over the fuax cock, and let out a generous groan in thought of his imaginary partner. He listened for the sounds of penetration, a blush heating up his face and his grip on the toy tightening. In that moment he was with his love, a lustful embrace that they both enjoyed, and his only focus was to please the other. His goal was the release of the man inside him. He pumped himself up and down sliding with ease, he could hear the grunts and moans of his significant other.

His orgasm quickly approached.

The heat of the cock inside of him increased, his own member tensed in anticipation. He could feel the hand on his cock move faster, then suddenly he saw white. America letting out a loud moan in the surprise of hitting his own Gspot. He violently came, getting cum all over the bath tub. He slouched to the side resting his head on cool porcelain.

"Amerika," The larger man surrounded the younger blonde, placing his hands securely on either side of him. He ran his nose along the side of his neck breathing out slowly. "Ya Tebya Lyublyu."

The thoughts themselves were nice, yet impossible. Stupid, and impossible.

He looked down at his hand, he had done it again. He was disgusted with himself.

He cleaned himself up. He had bled again, he hadn't been paying attention focusing souly on his thoughts, he had done it too hard.

His throat felt like it was closing up.

What right did he have to be in love? He was pathetic really.

He felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, they burned too.

"Hey Russia! How ya' doin' big guy?" He grinned widely.

"Privet Amerika." Russia looked up, away from the sunflower he held in his hands.

Just his name on his lips made the American boy happy, his heart bounced a little.

Why did the Russian love sunflowers so much? Alfred could only guess, perhaps they were a symbol to him. Alfred wished he could be inside the Russian's head, learn everything about him. Be able to detect his every move.

"What are you doing here?" Russia stood, now towering over the other nation by a good half foot. "What's that supposed to mean? This is a meeting isn't it?" America's eyebrows contorted.

"I did not know you knew that there was a seven o' clock am." The Russian smiled innocently enough, but America wasn't fooled.

He blushed but he couldn't think of an immediate response. They stood in silence as the latter fumed.

"I will see you in the meeting Amerika." The Russian turned his back to the nation beginning to walk away, smug look on his face.

"W-!" Before Alfred knew what he was doing he had grabbed onto the Russian's scarf. Russia stopped dead in his tracks, that was a big no-no. Even Alfred knew that. He quickly let go as Ivan turned to face him menacingly.

"I-I had wanted to ask what you were going to do to that sunflower?" Alfred Panicked, retracting his hand to his side.

"Do to it? Are you implying I would do something to a sunflower other than care for it?"

This conversation was going nowhere fast.

"No! I mean Yes! How do I know you wouldn't torcher it by picking off all of it's petals?" Even America knew it had been a stupid thing to say. Everyone knew the Russian loved sunflowers, the man probably had a shrine dedicated to them.

The gigantic Russian leaned forward, bending his knees just enough to come to America's eye level. Why was he such an Idiot? He was lucky the man even spared him the time of day and then went and insulted him.

"Perhaps you would like to take the sunflower's place dear America?" The smile the other wore was gruesome, never reaching his eyes.

**Goodness gracious Me! requests are welcome, lol I need some ideas. Damn Writers block. I'm gonna flip a frickin' table. I had this story all planned out beautifully and Now I can only think of smut. I wanna do a dirty scene involving Pizza…Pepperoni and Mushroom to be specific.**

**I'll be surprised if I get 10 reviews on this. Owari~**


End file.
